So it Continues
by 101stellastella
Summary: This is the sequal to So it Begins. What happens if someone close to you was seriously hurt? This happened to Kid Flash and Jinx. Will the titans refuse to help them because of Jinx's past? Now Jinx feels rejected again and Kid Flash feels he's at fault.
1. Chapter 1

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter one: Potential

Jinx was in Kid Flash's apartment, waiting for him to get back from the grocery store. The front door bursted open. Jinx shot hexes at the intruder. She stopped after four hexes to see no one was at the door.

"At least the apartment was safe with you here, Jinxie." said a voice behind her. Jinx turned around to see Kid Flash. "What took you so long? I thought you had super speed." said Jinx.

"Well I didn't think that running at my top speed dressed as the real me wouldn't attract attention." he said. "Sorry, I forgot." said Jinx. "I know, you're used to being around the fastest boy alive. By the way I think you damaged some of the groceries. I wasn't expecting an ambush." said Kid Flash.

They looked into the bags. "Is there anything left at the store? I bet you bought a year's worth of food." said Jinx. Kid Flash tried his best to look hurt. He reached into the bag and groaned.

"You blew all of the twinkies up!" he said. He showed her the smoking box. He reached through the smoking box and started eating some of the golden sponges. "They're probably melted or burned." said Jinx. Kid Flash shrugged and said, "I paid good money for them. Plus, it's almost lunch time."

Jinx rolled her eyes. The police scanner caught her attention, _'An unknown villain has lit a pizzaria up in Jump. The titans are busy with a bank robbery. There are people in the building!' _it said.

Jinx turned around to see Kid Flash already in costume. "Let's go!" he said. "I thought the cry was 'Titans, go!'" said Jinx. Kid Flash grinned and picked her up. He quickly grabbed another twinkie and ate it.

"Wally. Building. Fire. People in trouble." said Jinx. Kid Flash nodded and took off.

Review for The New Kid in the Tower

Hezaa-Danieeru- I'm glad you're as sad about the Teen Titans being canceled as I was. You'd think from all the fan sites, and fan fics about them that they would actually realize how bad of a mistack they made and put it back on.


	2. Accident in the Making

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter two: Accident prone

The villain threatening the police and fire man that were trying to get to the building. She had bright red hair and was wearing a yellow miny skirt with an orange tank top and blue boots. It made her look like a walking fire. "NOBODY MESSES WITH FLAMING EMBER!" she was shouting.

Kid Flash was suddenly in front of her after Jinx was dropped off in the front of the building. Jinx turned and ran inside of the burning building.

Kid Flash dodged every fire ball the girl threw at him. She had know chance at winning. Flaming Ember knew this too. She turn and ran after she lit a ring of fire around Kid Flash.

Kid Flash made a tornado, which suffocated the flames. He took off after her. He followed burnt footprints until it led to a building. He looked around. Kid Flash finally looked up and saw an orange light. It landed on the roof and disappeared. He ran up the side of the building, smiling at how easy his catch would be. He couldn't wait to see Jinx to tell her about this villain.

Jinx was running through the first floor of the building. The pizzeria was attached to a house where the owner and his family lived. She went through the kitchen to see if she can find any people. ran to the storage room.

"Is anyone in here?" called out Jinx. She heard a muffled cry coming from the freezer. Jinx opened it and found some the owner, his wife, and the delivery boy. Jinx pushed them threw a window where firefighters were waiting. "Is there anyone else here?" asked Jinx. The owner shook his head. "Everyone ran for it when that lady's hand started on fire. Then she heard it.

Jinx suddenly heard a muffled cry for help from above. So did the mom she was helping threw the window. "My baby. She's six years old. She must have ran upstairs when the villain started the place on fire." she sobbed. "I'll get her. You need to get out of her before the roof crashes down on us." yelled Jinx.

The lady was hesitant but crawled through the window. Jinx ran through the room and went up the stairs she saw when she walked in. Jinx started to cough halfway up the stairs. She wiped the tears caused by the smoke and kept running. "Help me!" yelled the kid.

Jinx followed the sound to a bedroom that had already caught on fire. There was a little girl with brown hair standing on her marooned bed with a teddy bear. Jinx ran over to her while putting out some of the fire with hexes to make a trail to the bed.

Jinx picked up the little girl who started screaming when she saw the strange girl. Jinx ignored her kicks and yelled, "Do you want you and teddy here to live?" The little girl stopped crying. Jinx smiled but when she ran out of the room, she saw that the floor in the hall way leading to the stairs was caving in.

Reviews for So it Continues

KF fan- okay I get it I need to include more details. Sorry if this sounds rude, but I consider reviews on details after they have been submitted once already, flames. It gets annoying after having the same person repeat themselves about the same subject for a while. This is just for fun. It's not like I'm planning on selling these this type of fanfic. Sorry if I sound mean. : (


	3. Tragedy strikes

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter three- Tragedy strikes

Kid Flash was on the roof within seconds. The girl glared at him then her whole body turned into a walking fire. Kid Flash was so surprised he almost fell off. He quickly caught himself and got an idea.

He started running laps around the girl as fast as he could. There was a tornado surrounding her. Her flames started to flicker. She started gasping. He kept going. The flames were finally suffocated. Kid Flash finally stopped after she passed out. He quickly ran away and came back with some rope. He tied her up and decided to get something to drink before he turns her in. He picks up her unconscious body and ran to the closest McDonald's.

Jinx realized that unless they had super speed, nobody was going to run across it before it finally falls. Jinx could see the stairs. She looked around. The fire from the bedroom was quickly following them through the hallway. If they didn't do something soon, they would be done for.

Jinx had another coughing fit. The girl was starring at the fire. Jinx closed her eyes and backed up. She took a running start and jumped as soon as she could, hoping she didn't calculate the jump right.

Kid Flash threw the girl in the seat next to him and turned to the counter. "I extra large root beer please." he said to the waitress. The waitress nodded and walked to get his order.

"Uh, what happened?" said Flaming Ember struggling in her ropes. "Kid Flash? GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!" she yelled. Kid Flash turned to the waitress who was looking scared, "Can you bring me a pan or something?" The waitress came back as quick as she could with a sturdy pan. Kid Flash took it and quickly hit the villain's head with it. She was out cold. "Thanks." he quickly drank his pop and ran out of there with the villain.

Jinx opened her eyes and found her safe on the other side of the floor. She smiled at the girl then ran to the stairs. She ran downstairs. She looked around and saw that all the rooms have been devoured in flames. The only room that wasn't as bad as the rest was the kitchen.

She ran in there and looked for the window she stuffed everyone else out to safety. She found it. Jinx took the girl and put her up to the window. Before Jinx had the time to get her through the window, the little girl pointed to the ceiling. Jinx turned to look at what was wrong and saw that the ceiling was falling apart. Jinx threw the screaming girl out of the window. Jinx hexed the junk that was falling and tried to get to safer room and hope Kid Flash was on his way. Part of the ceiling collapsed in front of the exit. She was trapped.


	4. Darkness

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter four- Darkness

Kid Flash made a quick trip to police station and found that no one was there. All of them were at the pizzeria. Kid Flash looked around and found the keys to the cells. He threw Flaming Ember in one and left a note on his way out, he spotted something. It was a box of dounuts. "Don't mind if I do." he said as he grabbed one and walked out.

A fire engine was coming down the street. One of the men riding on the back yelled, "Wait, there's Kid Flash! STOP!" The truck skidded to a stop right in front of him. "Uh, what's up?" asked Kid Flash. "Your girlfriend, the one with the pink hair. She's still in the building. Someone told us she's looking for a kid. The place is falling a part!" said the man in the back. Kid Flash thanked them and ran as fast as he could.

Jinx saw the window and turned around. It was on fire, but it was the only way out. She ran to it and jumped, hoping that she would make it before the ceiling falls. She twisted he body around when she jumped so she could try to hex away the broken parts that were flying down.

Jinx heard someone screaming, then realized that was her screaming for Kid Flash. Jinx opened her eyes to find her self on the ground. She looked at the window, which was a couple of feet away. She started getting up, but notice that part of the ceiling was a foot away from hitting her. Jinx continued screaming for Kid Flash. She raised her arm to hex, but was too late. She fell into a peaceful darkness.

Kid Flash got there in a matter of seconds. He could here screaming. Then, a girl crying for her mother. The police man next to him talked into the radio. "Kid Flash. The little kid made it out. She keeps saying that Jinx is stuck. " he said. Kid Flash's eyes widened. He was about to run in there when someone's screaming stopped him.

"KID FLASH! KID FLASH! HELP, HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! KID FLASH!" Kid Flash froze. It was Jinx, screaming for him. The screams were suddenly cut off. "Jinx" whispered Kid Flash. "The people by the house said they heard a crash and something whimper." said the police man quietly.

Kid Flash ran into the house at his top speed, hoping that the worse hadn't happen. He entered the blazing house, looking for Jinx.

******** IMPORTANT INFORMATION**************

Now that I got your attention, I got something that you guys can do if you love Teen Titans. (you probably do if you read fanfic about them)

At the bottom of CartoonNetwork's website, it has a link that says contact us. Click on it. It will take you to a page where you can email them comments and questions. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT TEEN TITANS, DO IT THERE!!!!!!!!

Soooo, yeah. That's pretty much all you have to do.

I got this information from the biggest teen titan fan ever!

_**SPREAD THE WORD**_

Reviews for so it continues:

KFfan- Thanks! I'm glad the idea of Kid Flash hitting a villain with a frying pan like bugs bunny makes you laugh! Glad I'm getting Jinx's character right!

Sorry about my comment earlier. I get irritated when people start to repeat themselves.


	5. Rejected

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter five- Rejected

Kid Flash suffocated all of the flames he passed by with his speed. He called for Jinx. There was no answer. He ran for the kitchen, remembering that was where the kid must have gone out. He quickly dug through the ruble in front of the doorway. He ran into the kitchen, and noticed even more ruble.

He dug through that and spotted a crumbled figure. Jinx was on the ground; her face was covered in soot. Some of boards were covering her legs. There was another board near her head. Kid Flash gently picked her up and ran back out of the way he entered. Everyone cheered when they saw him come out holding the unconscious Jinx. Kid Flash nodded and was gone.

Back in his apartment, Kid Flash packed his and Jinx's bags. He called Speedy and asked him to watch the city while he and Jinx was gone, after explaining why he was leaving. Kid Flash picked Jinx up and ran to Jump City, hoping that help was there.

In a minute, he was at the tower. He knocked on the door repeatedly, and as loud as he could. He could hear voices. " That must be the Chinese food." said Cyborg. Cyborg opened the door and wondered who was at the door. "Who was it?" asked Robin when Cyborg entered the commons room.

"That was me." Everyone jumped and turned to Kid Flash who was standing behind them. "Why are you here?" asked Robin. "It's Jinx! She was getting people out of a building that was on fire when it collapsed. She was the only one in the building at the time. She's hurt really badly. Jinx is in the infirmary, which, by the way, took me forever to find. " said Kid Flash.

Robin frowned. "Why didn't you take her to a hospital?" he asked. "It would be better for Jinx if people who actually know how to take of people with super powers help her. Plus Miss Dark and Cloudy here can help heal her." said Kid Flash.

Robin hesitated. "Let's see how bad she is first." he said. Kid Flash smiled and sped to the infirmary. Raven teleported everyone else there several seconds later. Robin looked at the unconscious girl. Jinx was in the bed, still covered in soot. She had bruised arms and a bump on the head.

"She can stay, but only until she's better enough to leave." said Robin. Kid Flash grinned. "Thanks boy wonder." he said. Robin sighed. Raven walked over to her and touched her arm. Jinx started glowing. "She has a nasty bump, bruised, and a sprained ankle. She also has some splinters all over her legs" said Raven. Five minutes later, Raven sighed and stopped. "I can't do any more. It's taking to much energy out of me." she said.

Beast Boy came into the room with some water bottles. He held some one out to Raven and gave another to Kid Flash. Kid Flash was about to chug it when he heard something. "Where am I?" asked Jinx.

******** IMPORTANT INFORMATION**************

Now that I got your attention, I got something that you guys can do if you love Teen Titans. (you probably do if you read fanfic about them)

At the bottom of CartoonNetwork's website, it has a link that says contact us. Click on it. It will take you to a page where you can email them comments and questions. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT TEEN TITANS, DO IT THERE!!!!!!!!

Sooo yeah, that's all you have to do.

I got this information from the biggest teen titan fan ever!

_**SPREAD THE WORD**_

Reviews for So it Continues:

KFfan- Yeah, I'm torturing you guys with the cliff hangers aren't I? Oh well! In Kid Flash's defence, he thought Jinx was safe and everything was okay at the time. Plus he got tired from laughing at his stunt with the frying pan.


	6. Awakened

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter six: Awakened

Kid Flash ran to her side. "Your in the tower, Raven was healing you. You saved the little girl and her family. But you kinda were still in the building when it collapsed." he said. "Yeah, I can feel that." said Jinx. Starfire came in with some of her cooking.

"Friend Jinx, I have brought you the Tamerainian dish of wellness and health." she said. Jinx cocked an eyebrow at the word friend. She looked at the jello that looked like it had guts in it. "Um thanks. It looks interesting." said Jinx. Robin signaled for everyone to follow him. "Kid Flash, you can stay here. I'll get you later." he said.

In a separate room, Robin was calling a meeting with the titans that live in the tower. "Jinx rescued the girl of youth from the building set a blazed. May she take recovery in the tower?" asked Star. "How can we trust that she's putting a show on for everyone and Kid Flash to get into our tower?" said Raven. "Dude! How can you say that? Kid Flash gets to stay with us then. And you said it yourself, she's in pretty bad shape." said Beast Boy. "Even if she's tricking us, this will let us surveillance her. We could catch her before she does anything." said Cyborg. "You're right. We'll let her stay. If it's a scam, we can catch her in the act. If it's real, she'll have a place to recover and someone who can help her heal." said Robin.

Kid Flash was sitting next to Jinx. For once, his humor was gone. "I'm so sorry Jinxie! If I hadn't stopped for a drink, I would have been there in time to get you before the roof collapsed! It's my fault!" he said.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Knock it off. I should have been careful. I could have blast through those walls. I was afraid of making the kid freak out. At least we would have been out of there." Kid Flash's humor came back. "At least you can't kill be cuz you said it yourself." he grinned. Jinx rolled her eyes but smiled.

Robin walked in. "Kid Flash, you and Jinx can stay till she can walk again." he said. Kid Flash slapped him on the back. "Thanks Robin!" he said on his way out of the room. He came back with a bag of ice for Jinx and some Chinese.

"I'll have the fish gut jello, you can have this." he said. Jinx gladly handed him the plate that was untouched. Jinx was staring at Kid Flash while she ate and iced her ankle. "Arent' you going to eat it? You are the human garbage can." she said.

Kid Flash grinned. "It was thinking that if we looked at it long enough, it will crawl off the plate." he said. He took a bite then sped off. "I think the garbage disposal would enjoy it more then I would." he said. Jinx laughed.

Then she fell asleep. So did Kid Flash, who was snoring away, still seated in the chair.

******** IMPORTANT INFORMATION**************

Now that I got your attention, I got something that you guys can do if you love Teen Titans. (you probably do if you read fanfic about them)

At the bottom of CartoonNetwork's website, it has a link that says contact us. Click on it. It will take you to a page where you can email them comments and questions. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT TEEN TITANS, DO IT THERE!!!!!!!!

Sooo yeah, that's all you have to do.

I got this information from the biggest teen titan fan ever!

_**SPREAD THE WORD**_

Reviews for So it Continues

KFfan- My chapters are so short because I try to find places where I can put in cliff hangers.

s.t.- I don't really know what you mean by finishing my stories by April. Someone got to tell what you both mean by that. Glad you like the story though. The same goes for a.t who also commented exactly the same on my stories. Please send actual reviews. You know, ones that aren't exactly alike. I got 11 emails from you two that were exactly the same. KNOCK IT OFF. It gets annoying.


	7. Initiation

So It Continues

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

Chapter seven: Realization

When Jinx woke up, Kid Flash was gone. She sighed and looked at her ankle. It looked a lot better than it did yesterday and didn't hurt as much. It was still bruised though. Raven must have done another round of healing on it.

Jinx stood up carefully. It hurt a little bit, but not enough to keep her from walking. Kid Flash will help her if she needed to run. Jinx sighed and got changed. Then, she walked over to the common room for some breakfast.

Kid Flash was stuffing his fifth waffle into his mouth. "He eats as much as Cyborg." said Raven. "Thanks! It's a talent of mine." said Kid Flash. "I kinda noticed." said Jinx, startling them all except for Raven and Beast Boy. "Jinxie, you can walk! That's great!" said Kid Flash, hugging her. She smiled.

"You missed out on the huge breakfast I made. Kid Flash ate half of it. I can make you something." said Cyborg. "Don't worry about it." said Jinx. Kid Flash disappeared, then appeared with some pancakes. "Bon apite!" he said. Jinx ate one and pushed the plate.

The TV showed the news. "Citizens confused. The young villainess has appeared in Jump City with her assumed boyfriend Kid Flash at a burning pizza place. While her boyfriend chased the hero who lost her temper and accidentally torched the place, Jinx went in the building and evacuated the family and it's employees and rescued their six year old daughter." said the reporter.

"I need to talk to you." said Robin to Jinx. In the interrogation room… "So you really did rescue the six year old?" asked Robin. "Um, yes. You're not very good at listening, are you?" asked Jinx. Robin sighed. "And you didn't hurt the kid in any way?" he asked. "I didn't. Even when I was a villain, I haven't hurt kids or people. I just robbed banks and hurt the guards and heroes that got in my way. I've changed." said Jinx. Robin sighed. It was going to be a while.

Around noon, Cyborg ordered pizza from the first number he found in the phone book. Jinx and Robin finished and came out. A couple of seconds later, the doorbell rang. Cyborg and opened the door. "Delivery." said the man. It was the family Jinx rescued.

"Is Jinx there?" asked the women who was holding a little girl. Jinx walked up to them. "Um, hi." she said. "You saved my daughter's life. We cannot explain how much gratitude we have to you! We made this pizza in my brother's place especially for you, since our place is being remodeled. Thank so much!" said the women.

Robin was stunned. "Dude, free pizza!" said Beast Boy taking the box. "The women burnt our house down was a hero from New York, who had a bit of a hot head. Apparently she flew six hours here and went to our restaurant before she rested. She lost her temper when we told her that the topping we had was sold out and that she would have to wait an hour for it. Then she blew up and started a rant." said the man.

The little girl got down from her mother's arms and walked over to Jinx. "Thank you for saving me." she said. She handed Jinx a card with them holding hands. "Thanks." whispered Jinx, who was stunned. "We got to get going. Thank you." said the man.

After the family left, Robin disappeared. Five minutes he came back. He turned off the TV and walked over to Jinx. "Jinx, welcome to the Teen Titans. You're now an honorary Teen Titan." he said. Jinx grinned and hugged Kid Flash. "Dudes! Do you know what this means?" yelled Beast Boy over the congratulations Jinx was receiving. Kid Flash grinned and said, "Initiation!" "Initiation?" asked Jinx. They all smiled, even Raven. "Booyah!!" yelled Cyborg, running outside to the obstacle course.

The End

******** IMPORTANT INFORMATION**************

Now that I got your attention, I got something that you guys can do if you love Teen Titans. (you probably do if you read fanfic about them)

At the bottom of CartoonNetwork's website, it has a link that says contact us. Click on it. It will take you to a page where you can email them comments and questions. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT TEEN TITANS, DO IT THERE!!!!!!!!

Sooo yeah, that's all you have to do.

I got this information from the biggest teen titan fan ever!

_**SPREAD THE WORD**_


End file.
